<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【金枪】君に、最後のバラを差し上げる by AkaharaRinko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105566">【金枪】君に、最後のバラを差し上げる</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko'>AkaharaRinko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>幻日玫瑰 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>吸血鬼闪闪x代行者迪卢<br/>Attention‼️：Main Character Dead‼️<br/>刀片注意⚠些许病娇/冰恋</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>金枪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>幻日玫瑰 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【金枪】君に、最後のバラを差し上げる</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这样就可以了……”迪卢木多把银质匕首从吸血鬼的胸口拔出，暗红的血液溅出，染湿了他的衬衫。<br/>那双黯淡的红眸看着他，浅金的睫毛颤抖着，但是他已经不能动作，僵硬地躺在代行者的怀里。<br/>代行者将自己的手腕割开，鲜血一滴滴落在吸血鬼的唇瓣上。<br/>“快点，喝下我的血你就不会死。”代行者将伤口凑到他嘴边，“我身上的约束符文已经解开了，不需要担心圣堂教会那边了。”<br/>吸血鬼仍然没有回应他，只是悲伤地看了他一眼。<br/>“我怎么还能用污秽的身体去侍奉神？我已经决定随你堕落，你就是我的王，我的神。”代行者啜了一口自己的血，将它们喂入吸血鬼的口中。<br/>唇舌纠缠，却没有甜蜜情意，咸涩的泪流满了脸。<br/>“别哭了。”吸血鬼终于轻轻开口，“被圣物刺穿了心脏，我活不了多久。”<br/>“不、不可能的！”代行者握着他的手，“你不可能死的……你是最古的吸血鬼，拥有最强大的力量，怎么可能死？”<br/>“……呵呵……纵使是我也会死去的……我克服了阳光，克服了孤独，唯独克服不了命运。”<br/>“吸我的血，全部吸去也无所谓。”代行者将匕首架在颈动脉处，狠下心来割了一刀。<br/>鲜红的动脉血喷溅而出，像是祭祀用的酒迫不及待从容器里溢出。<br/>“你疯了吗迪卢木多！你会死的！”吸血鬼呵斥，瞳孔缩小，显然他虚弱的身体根本抗拒不了鲜血的诱惑。<br/>“我不管。”代行者把吸血鬼的头埋入自己的颈窝。<br/>“……嘁……”<br/>皮肤被吸吮的感觉，伤口裂开的痛感，失血过多的眩晕，一波波冲击着迪卢木多的大脑。<br/>他只是不想失去这个宿敌，这个他爱的人。<br/>下意识地拥紧了怀里的人。</p><p>……</p><p>“为什么……停止了？”迪卢木多问。<br/>“这些就够了。”吉尔伽美什答。<br/>“不够，你还不能复活。我不想你死。”<br/>“再吸你就会死的，所以，这些足够我跟你讲最后的话了。”<br/>吸血鬼在破烂的衣服里翻找了一会，从沾满血的外套内袋里找出一支蔷薇。<br/>“抱歉，好像弄坏了。”他遗憾地将蔷薇递给迪卢木多，“说好给你摘下我花园里最美丽的蔷薇。”<br/>那朵蔷薇已经不剩几瓣残败的花瓣，染满了鲜血，分不清是原来就如血嫣红还是血染就的。<br/>“没关系……这就是世界上最美丽的蔷薇，比我见过的所有都要美。”迪卢木多吻了那朵蔷薇，泪水不断涌下。<br/>他们拥抱在一起，忘情地亲吻对方。<br/>像是用尽了全身的力气，期待了一个世纪之久，冰冷和冰冷的唇相贴，甜腻地舔舐对方的齿列。<br/>未来，无比遥远——<br/>却又无比接近——</p><p> </p><p>溢れたナミダの先にあるのが永远の呪缚だとしても<br/>～纵然泪水满溢的前方只有永恒的咒缚～<br/>今、この爱おしさと切なさを胸に<br/>～现在，我只想将这份爱与痛埋藏于心～<br/>仄かに感応じ、オマエの耳に嗫く希望<br/>～朦胧的感触，在你耳畔低喃的希冀～<br/>梦见た想いの果てに漂着くのが暗い深渊だとしても<br/>～纵然梦中所见的思念最终漂向黑暗的深渊～<br/>今、この爱おしさと切なさを胸にふたり眠れ<br/>～现在，我只想将这份爱与痛埋藏于心～<br/>～沉眠吧，就这样两人一起——～<br/>｢赦して欲しいとは思わない、でも……——｣<br/>～「并不妄想你会原谅我，但是——」～</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>